


Honeysuckles

by Shadis415



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadis415/pseuds/Shadis415
Summary: Will discovers honeysuckles at Hannibal's house.Sorry my summary is crap, but that's basically what this little one-shot is.





	Honeysuckles

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta read, and it's also my first little work I'm posting so go easy on me.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!

Will pulled up in Hannibal’s driveway, he was there to discuss a case over lunch. He cut the engine off and stepped out of his car and made his way to the front door. Rang the doorbell and waited. Before Hannibal answered the door, a breeze carried an old but familiar scent to him. 

 

Tilting his head, he tried to remember what that scent was. 

 

It was honey-something.. 

 

 

Honeysuckle. That was it. 

 

 

Hannibal opened the door, “I apologize for the delay- what are you looking for?” 

 

Will jumped, “Uhh.. A honeysuckle..?” Hannibal just furrowed his brow at him and says, “I don’t believe I know what that is.” Will chuckled nervously and glanced around some more, looking for it. Finally spotting it, he exclaims, softly, “Ahah!” and strides toward the flowers, leaving poor Dr. Lecter with a mildly confused expression. The honeysuckle vines had climbed up the stone wall that separated Hannibal’s property with his neighbor’s. Hannibal’s house was the last place he expected the honeysuckles to be, but that didn’t mean he was sorry to see them. Their sweet scent was a welcoming one, reminded him of his time in Louisiana, however brief. It put a small smile on his face. 

 

He looked to see that Hannibal had closed the door, but was still lingering, looking at him with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. Will motioned for him to come over here, blushing slightly. He blamed that on the august heat. How Hannibal was wearing a three-piece black and oxblood suit was beyond him. When Hannibal joined him, he pointed to sweet smelling flowers, “These are honeysuckles.” He blushed a bit more when his accent came out. Hannibal chuckled softly in amusement, but not at Will’s accent, “So, these are the flowers that have you so excited?” Will sighed, “I wouldn’t call it excitement, exactly. Just, it’s like seeing an old friend in the most unexpected place.” Hannibal raised a brow, “You didn’t expect this.. Honeysuckle to be here?” 

 

“I usually see them scaling the trees in the woods surrounding my little house, so, no I didn’t expect them here. Not that they’re unwelcome.” 

 

Will looked at the flowers again, plucking a blossom from a little cluster. He pinched gently at the bottom, pulling the green stem through the tube that made up the bud, collecting the nectar into a little bead and ate the nectar. He glanced up at Hannibal, who was just bewildered. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Did you just..?” 

 

Will glanced at the now nectar-less flower, “Eat the nectar from a flower? Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short and ends abruptly, but I didn't know where to go from there..
> 
> Thank you for reading! :')


End file.
